Episode 17
Die siebzehnte Episode von „Elisa di Rivombrosa“ wurde erstmals am 1. Februar 2004 auf dem italienischen Privatsender Canale 5 ausgestrahlt. Sie ist der erste Teil der neunte Folge. Fabrizio bringt die schwerverletzte Elisa in sein Schlafzimmer und versucht sie zu beruhigen. Als er auf sie aufs Bett legt, bemerkt er, dass Blut aus ihrer Scheide läuft. Martino bringt Antonio zu Elisa. Die Diener bringen die Leichen der Banditen nach draussen. Fabrizio ist hellfroh Antonio zu sehen, muss aber draussen warten. Elisa hat schwere innere Blutungen und hat zudem das Kind verloren. Während Antonio sie behandeln, warten Fabrizio und Martino draussen. Der schwerverletzte Bartolo ist entkommen und mit den verbliebenen Kumpanen macht er sich auf den Weg. Währenddessen ist Giannina über den Tod ihres Beppo entsetzt. Titta und die andern konnten mittlerweile das Feuer löschen und schenken helfenden Dorfbewohnern Wein ein. Fabrizio hört, wie Elisa in sein Zimmer schreit und möchte zu ihr. Er schickt Martino in sein Zimmer, dort soll er für sie beten. Amelia will Fabrizio daran hindern, hineinzutreten, doch dieser bleibt sturr. Erst als Antonio kommt, beruhigt er sich. Fabrizio erfährt, dass Elisa ihr Kind verloren hat, sie selbst jedoch kann es schaffen. Die Diener machen sie auf den Weg, die Asche in der Bibliothek zu fegen. Bianca kommt in die Küche und Amelia bemerkt sie. Bianca erzählt, wie sie alles gesehen hat und fängt zu weinen an. Amelia ratet ihr ins Bett zu gehen. Bianca bittet den toten Beppo um Verzeihung. Dabei hört sie Martino, wie er für Elisa betet und schwört, eines Tages ein Kämpfer zu werden, um seine Freundin zu rächen. Bianca tröstet den weinenden Jungen, doch der hat für ihr Verhalten gegenüber Elisa nur eine Ohrfeige übrig. Entsetzt meint sie, dass sich auch Martino für etwas Besseres haltet und läuft weg. Auf einer einsamen Wiese trifft sich Ranieri mit dem überlebenden Banditen. Bartolo ist dabei gestorben und fällt von seinem Pferd. Der Bandit erstattet Ranieri Bericht und als er sagt, dass er die Liste nicht bei sich hat, wird er von Ranieri erschossen. Ranieri reitet darauf weg. Am nächsten Morgen besucht Fabrizio die schlafende Elisa. Er verspricht Rache für sie und ihr totes Baby. Martino wird von Amelia geschickt, die Familie Scalzi vom Vorfall zu berichten. Amelia fragt Bianca, was den gestern passiert sei, doch sie zögert ihre Antwort hinaus. Beniamino ruft dann die beiden Dienerinnen, da der Conte Ristori sie sehen möchte. Amelia erzählt ihrem Herrn, dass sie die Familie informiert hat. Fabrizio bittet dann Amelia, auf Elisa aufzupassen und gibt ihr noch Geld, dass für Beppos Beerdigung verwendet werden soll. Danach will er von Bianca genau wissen, was letzte Nacht passiert ist. Bianca erzählt, wie sie vergessen hatte, das Licht auszulöschen und dann die drei Banditen vor sich hatte. Ihre Version ist dabei leicht verändert als das tatsächliche Geschehen. Fabrizio fragt, ob sie sich auch ganz sicher ist, was sie sage. Bianca bestätigt dies. Am Hof des Schloss Rivombrosa werden die zwei leblosen Körper von Bartolo und des anderen Banditen gebracht. Titta erzählt Fabrizio von den Soldaten. Fabrizio ist erleichtert und denkt, die beiden zum Vorfall zu befragen. Doch als Titta erklärt, dass die beiden tot sind, wird Fabrizio wütend. Lucrezia ist über Raniers Tat nicht begeistert. Dieser ist wütend, da seine vier Banditen trotz Hilfe einer Dienerin ihre Mission versagt haben. Lucrezia hat aber eine Idee. Sie wird Fabrizio besuchen, da sie gemäss seiner Aussage ihre einzige wahre Freundin ist. Fabrizio erzählt seinem Freund Giulio in der Bibliothek, was geschehen ist. Er weiss, dass Ranieri dafür verantwortlich ist. Giulio warnt seinen Freund vor Ranieri. Fabrizio ist dies egal, seine Gedanken gelten jetzt nur seiner Elisa. Er versucht sich vorzustellen, wie es hätte ausgehen können, wenn Elisa in ihr Bett geblieben wäre. Vor Emotionen überwältigt schmeisst Fabrizio wütend Sachen am Boden und meint weinend zu Giulio, dass er das Kind wirklich wollte. Giulio versucht, seinen Freund zu trösten. Zur gleichen Zeit im Palast Radicati in Turin veranstaltet Alvise wilde Orgienpartys. Die junge Betta weicht dabei nicht von seiner Seite. Anna ist über das Verhalten ihres Mannes entsetzt und meint, eine Bestie geheiratet zu haben. Sie fragt die Dienerin Maria, was aus ihrer Tochter Emilia wird. Maria tröstet Anna, da Emilia ruhig in ihrem Zimmer schläft. Anna wünscht sich sehnlichst, nach Rivombrosa zurückzukehren. Nachts wacht Elisa auf. Sie sieht Fabrizio und meint zu ihm, sie wollte ihm lediglich helfen. Fabrizio ist trotzdem stolz auf seine Elisa und macht klar, dass er ohne sie nicht leben kann. Elisa versichert, dass sie für ihn gesund und ein schönes Kind gebären wird. Am nächsten Morgen bestellt Fabrizio Elisas Mutter Artemisia und ihre Schwester Orsolina zu sich. Er bedankt sich für ihre Ankunft und erklärt ihnen, dass Elisa immer noch hohes Fieber hat. Elisa wird von Amelia gepflegt, doch es scheint ihr schlimmer zu gehen. Fabrizio schickt Amelia los, um Antonio zu holen. Elisa deliriert im Fieber und erwähnt ihr totes Baby, Anna und Lucia, die sie um Verzeihung bittet. Fabrizio versteht nicht, was sie damit meint. Alvise bekommt Besuch von zwei bürgerlichen Kreditgebern. Sie verlangen von Alvise sofort ihr Geld zurück, da seine Schulden gewaltige Ausmasse erreicht haben. Alvise will bis zur nächsten Ernte warten und erinnert die Kreditgebern, dass das Gut seiner Frau in einem gutem Zustand ist. Doch die beiden wissen, dass seine Frau von ihrem Bruder rausgeworfen wurde und bitten Alvise bald zu zahlen, da sonst unkonventionelle Methoden zur Anwendung kommen werden. Wütend schmeisst Alvise die Kreditgeber aus dem Palast und fällt entschwächt auf einen Stuhl. Anna will ihm helfen, aber Betta schickt sie weg, da sie sich um ihn kümmern wird. Gasparo bringt Fabrizio eine Nachricht von Lucrezia, die Fabrizio begeistert liest. Antonio kommt vorbei und berichtet, dass das Fieber und die Krise für Elisa vorbei seien. Fabrizio ist sehr erleichtert und möchte ihn danken, doch Antonio haltet seinen Freund zurück. Er muss Fabrizio noch was Wichtiges zu sagen, was er erst zu einem besseren Zeitpunkt machen wollte. Später kommt Alvise fröhlich zu Anna und Emilia, um ihnen eine Überraschung mitzuteilen. Anna ist jedoch sauer auf ihren Mann. Er erzählt ihr trotzdem vom Überfall auf die Bibliothek, und dass Elisa im Sterben liegt. Fabrizio hingegen geht es gut. Emilia ist über die Neuigkeiten schockiert. Anna bittet ihren Mann zurückzukehren, damit sie Fabrizio überzeugen kann, mit Alvises Schuldner zu reden. Doch Alvise lehnt ab und befiehlt ihr, sich nicht in seine Angelegenheiten einzumischen. Sie und Emilia werden in Zukunft hier bleiben, da sie alles sind, was er besitzt. Giulio erscheint betrunken zum Kloster und verlangt, Margherita zu sehen. Doch der Eintritt wird ihm verwehrt. Giulio droht, eine Verrücktheit zu begehen. Schwester Monica bittet die betende Margherita, Giulio zuzuhören, doch Margherita lässt sich nicht ablenken. Lucrezia besucht Fabrizio. Elisa, der es nun besser geht, bittet Martino, ihre Schwester zu holen. Fabrizio erzählt Lucrezia den Vorfall, worauf diese mit falscher Mimik entsetzt reagiert. Lucrezia bittet, in Rivombrosa bleiben zu dürfen um Elisa nahe zu sein; dies auch als ein Zeichen für alle anderen, die damit sehen, dass Lucrezia van Necker eine Freundin der Familie Ristori ist. Lucrezia besucht Elisa in ihr Zimmer und bittet sie, sie zu duzen. Sie wird für Elisa im Schloss bleiben, was Elisa jedoch kein Lächeln aufsetzt. Elisa meint, dass ihre Schwester schon auf ihr aufpasse. Lucrezia erwidert, dass sie sich mehr als eine Schwester verhalten wird. Derweilen erhält Angelo von Beauville den Auftrag, die Existenz der Dokumente zu prüfen und herauszufinden, auf welcher Seite der Conte Ristori steht. Dazu wird Angelo als Spion nach Rivombrosa geschickt. Er soll dabei keinem Menschen davon erzählen. Giulio kommt nochmals zum Kloster, diesmal nüchtern. Er bittet Schwester Monica, Margherita einen Brief zu überreichen. Schwester Monica erinnert Margherita, dass Giulio sie so liebt, wie jede Frau geliebt werden möchte. Margherita habe noch Zeit, anders zu handeln. Schwester Monica offenbart weinend, dass sie nicht konvertieren wollte; man hatte sie dazu gezwungen. „Margherita, ich bitte dich, mir zuzuhören. Ich weiss, falsch gehandelt und dies alles verdient zu haben. Aber ich flehe dich an, mir zu vergeben. Nur deine Liebe kann mir die Freude am Leben zurückgeben.“ – Giulios Brief an Margherita Angelo kommt nach langer Zeit wieder nach Rivombrosa zurück. Titta ist froh, seinen Freund wiederzusehen. Auch Fabrizio denkt, dass mit Angelo an seiner Seite all das Ganze vielleicht nicht passiert wäre. Fabrizio will wissen, warum er zurückgekommen ist. Angelo erzählt ihm, wie er von Elisa und dem Überfall gehört hat und dachte, wieder von Nutzen zu sein. Fabrizio fragt ihn noch wegen Elisa aus, doch Angelo beruhigt ihn: Die Geschichte mit Elisa ist schnee von gestern. Darauf empfängt Fabrizio seinen Freund mit offenen Armen. Martino beobachtet, wie Isabella und Lucrezia in ihr Gästezimmer sprechen. Lucrezia verlangt, das Abendessen in ihrem Zimmer zu bekommen. Isabella versteht die genauen Absichten ihrer Herrin nicht ganz und fragt, ob sie für Fabrizio oder für Ranieri hier sind. Lucrezia ist wütend über diese Frage. Da bemerkt sie durch den Spiegel Martino, der dann erschrocken wegrennt. Beim Abendessen kriegt Elisa mit, dass die Männer wegen der Liste herkamen und fragt sich, ob noch so ein Überfall möglich ist. Fabrizio verspricht, dass die Verantwortlichen dafür büssen werden und mit Lucrezias Freundschaft sie nun nichts befürchten müssen. Elisa hofft, dass Lucrezia das Schloss bald verlässt. Fabrizio redet auf sie ein und bittet, Lucrezias Gesten in aller Freundschaft zu verstehen. Und selbst wenn Lucrezia nicht mehr da ist, hat Fabrizio Angelo zu sich geholt und ihm den Auftrag gegeben, auf das Schloss aufzupassen. Elisa ist froh, dass Angelo wieder hier ist, hofft aber, dass er nicht mehr wütend auf sie ist. Fabrizio versichert ihr, dass Angelo alles vergessen hat. Elisa ist froh, da sie sich wünscht, mit Fabrizio ein glückliches und ruhiges Leben zu führen. Orsolina platzt aufgeregt herein und möchte Elisa von Angelo erzählen, doch sie ist sprachlos, als Elisa davon schon weiss. Am Abend erscheint Giulio wieder zum Kloster und stellt sich unter Margheritas Zimmerfenster. Dort spricht er die exakten Worte von seinem Brief nach. Er hofft, dass Margherita als Zeichen ihrer Liebe eine Kerze am Fenster stellt. Doch Giulio sieht, wie im Raum das Licht gelöscht wird und läuft entäuscht weg. Fabrizio kommt in sein Schlafzimmer, wo Orsolina auf Elisa aufpasst. Er schickt Orsolina zum Schlafen und möchte mit Elisa reden. Elisa schwärmt Fabrizio vor, wie es wäre, wenn sie endlich ein Kind bekommen und es zusammen mit Martino aufwachsen werden. Fabrizios Lachen schwindet mehr und mehr und dann schaut er Elisa auf einmal traurig an. Sie versteht das nicht. Darauf erzählt Fabrizio ihr die schlimme Nachricht, die er von Antonio bekommen hat: Elisa wird keine Kinder mehr bekommen können. Entsetzt will es Elisa nicht glauben, fängt zu weinen an und befiehlt Fabrizio, sie alleine zu lassen.